


overwatch oneshots [REQUESTS OPEN]

by bright darkness (candy_coated_eyes)



Series: overfiction [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad:76 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/bright%20darkness
Summary: just the introduction to the one-shots.enjoy!





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> just the introduction to the one-shots.  
> enjoy!

[requests open]  
RULES-  
-no smut  
-no x readers  
-must have a prompt  
-no smut  
-no lemons, limes, ect.  
-you can request aus and (insert sickness/disability/ect)!(character)x!(character)  
\----------------------------  
sick!  
cancer!  
dying!  
dead!  
mental disabilities!  
hurt!  
king!  
human!  
werewolf!  
vampire!  
\------------------------------------------------  
hanzo  
genji  
McCree  
zenyatta  
reinharte  
ect  
\---------------------------  
mchanzo  
dad:76  
mai/junkrat  
thank you for reading this!

also to request just comment down bellow.


	2. mchanzo drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talon! alternive universe! mchanzo!

hanzo groaned and rubbed his head pressing for the buttons that turned on his senses. another hand pressed a button on hanzo's head. "get up darling. we've gotta mission." says mccree's voice as it filters in. a gray scale version of the world appears and hanzo sighs and dresses himself properly. the collar like things around their neck bussed softly in response to their lateness. both twitched and shock a moment before hurrying up to the dropship. mccrees filtered voice sounds again with meny colorful words that are not defined by his inner systems as he goes down the hallway. hanzo follows McCree with no words. 

McCree lets his legs carry him to the drop ship hanzo not far behind. when they get their reaper and widow both look at the,. widow removes her finger from the button. " are you ready?" reaper states knowing the answer already as both take their seat on the far corner of the ship. "course we fuking we are.... what are we? fucking idiots? I believe I have some justice to serve to pharaoh from last time and I'm itching to get some fucking blood on my hands!" McCree sys his bionicly enhanced eyes glowing a dull red. hanzo looks over and holds out his metal arm and allows his bow to form. he nods.

reaped nods and chuckles "good boys" widow maker nods as well as the ship takes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request list]


	3. requests are open!!!!

I do need requests.  
I'm not good with my own inspiration unless it comes to drawing....  
and I am trying something new.  
so I'm going to transfer some of my old stuff here.  
be prepared.


	4. blackheart cafe~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mccree works at reapers coffee shop, called blackwatch, genji comes in everyday and orders the same thing, he becomes a regular, jesse leaves a heart on his cup every day, then one day he leaves his phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the person who requested. I will not disclose names seeing as they did not wish in the comment that wanted to be.

genji walked into blackheart café and smiled at the casher. "A black tea with a teaspoon of cream and 2 lumps of sugar please" genii stated with practiced effort. jesse nods cheerfully saying " comin right up darlin!" before heading into the back.   
genji waits sitting and browsing the many monochrome candies in the displays. he grabs a black truffle with white sprinkles. jesse comes back and slides his a cup "there ya go darlin." jesse says before ducking into the back.  
genji looks for the heart he normally finds but, is surprised to find a phone number and note. "call me some time~ jesse McCree 1-800-xoxoxo" is written on the side. genji softly smiles speaking up to be heard " I will do so soon cowboy.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------extras---------  
> in the back jesse hears and gives a hollering yahoo.


	5. i need requests.

this will never update without requests.  
I am sorry I have lil to no ability to come up with my own writing inspiration. I need some sort of base to grow from.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is silly request as I had no request or ideas.  
> good idea. need more info mr guest.

hanzo laid down wincing in pain. he whined slightly and looked at Jesse. Jesse sadly looked away as the medicine went through hanzo system killing him off as his injury snapped his neck.  
battle mercy's killed him. what a tragedy.


End file.
